


房间

by BomKom1



Category: League of Legends RPF, 熊卓
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Summary: 伪骨科，年上





	房间

**Author's Note:**

> 伪骨科，年上

熊宇龙现在感觉很糟糕。他怀里散发着热气的小东西正睡得安稳，两条已经暖和过来的细腿挂在他腿上，没几两肉的手臂也搭在他的腰间。仿佛是对雷声的恐惧还没消除，只要他稍微一动，怀里的小东西就条件反射般地收紧手脚，不断向他贴近。熊宇龙现在只要一低头，嘴唇就能碰到对方的额头。

他感到有些喘不过气。不是因为过紧的拥抱，而是他一直压抑在内心最深处的欲望正在不断叫嚣。熊宇龙现在一闭上眼，脑海中就会立刻浮现小孩的模样，带着欲望的颜色。总是含着水气的眼睛，下意识用牙齿咬着摩擦到红肿的嘴唇，再往下是纤细的腰肢和因为瘦而十分突出的胯骨，再往下……熊宇龙不敢再想下去，紧忙睁开眼睛。他的呼吸越来越急促，身体的温度也越来越高。熊宇龙企图赶快平复下来，他低下头想要偷偷看一下小孩是否睡得依然安稳，却发现对方此时正睁着大眼睛望着他。

事实上卓定本来真的已经睡熟。白天体育课上的一千米长跑几乎消耗掉他本就储存不多的体力，晚上又因为被雷声吓醒急忙来熊宇龙这里寻找依靠，本来就又累又困再加上这么一折腾，他几乎是在钻进熊宇龙怀里之后的几秒钟就昏睡了过去。

这一觉里卓定做了一个梦，梦里有他、有父母，唯独缺了熊宇龙。在梦里他问爸妈哥哥去哪儿了，得到回答却是家里从来都只有他一个儿子，他从来都没有一个哥哥。卓定一下子又害怕又慌张，这么多年在外读书都是熊宇龙在照顾他，他从未想过有一天如果身边没有这个人了会怎么样。他把自己关在房间里仔细回忆跟熊宇龙有关的一点一滴，但记忆却一点一点在消失，脑海中的每一个片段正在不断粉碎。可是他毫无办法留不住回忆，眼泪也收不住的往外涌，直到他缓缓睁眼发现一切都是梦。

他还在熊宇龙的怀里，身边的人有着温暖的气息，再回想起梦里发生的一切，卓定鼻子一酸，一颗眼泪毫无预兆的掉了下来。他埋头进熊宇龙的胸膛，渐渐发现对方胸口起伏得越来越厉害，呼吸声越来越大，搂在身上的手臂也有些烫人。他以为熊宇龙是生病了，便想要抬头叫醒他，却没想到熊宇龙突然问睁开眼睛，两个人都猝不及防撞进了对方的目光里。

一时间两个人都不知道应该说些什么。卓定感到有些尴尬，于是又重新把头埋了回去。怀里的小脑袋十分不安分地蹭了几下，把原本冷静下来的熊宇龙又蹭热了，心口仿佛有团火在烧，马上就要烧到头顶，带着他的理智一起灰飞烟灭。这时卓定闷声闷气的说了什么话，熊宇龙没听清，便把小孩的脑袋从怀里挖出来问他刚才说了什么。

“我说，你会一直在我身边吗？”熊宇龙不知道卓定刚刚做梦的事情，小孩黏黏糊糊的嗓音仿佛给他心上的那团火添了把柴，烧的更旺了，这回连带着他全身都燥热起来。

“我答应会的话，小卓会给我什么奖励吗？”熊宇龙此时根本没想到自己说出的话充满了引导和暗示，从前不经意间埋下的欲望的种子全都破土而出，那些难以宣之于口的欲念也都纠缠作一团。他现在只想做点什么，但卓定的允许才能让他心安理得地犯罪。

“那…你想要什么？”一直以来都是熊宇龙单方面在照顾，他从来都没有向自己索要什么回报。相比熊宇龙对他的关心，他似乎对这个哥哥的关心少了许多。他不了解熊宇龙喜欢什么，也不知道熊宇龙想要的东西自己有没有，能不能给得起。

“我想要你，小卓给我吗？”事情发展到现在已经变得一发不可收拾，熊宇龙也控制不住自己到底在说些什么，他整个人被欲望支配着。这是他拥有卓定最好的时机，一直以来的隐藏在兄弟关系之下的隐晦的感情在这一刻爆发出来，他不能放过。

“好”

卓定这一声答得小，几乎就要消失在他怀里。熊宇龙不知道卓定到底是怎么理解他说的“想要”的意思，但他现在没有去深究的想法。他已经得到了那能够打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙。

熊宇龙几乎是立刻起身把卓定压在身下，下一秒唇齿相接。与一般男生相比卓定本就生的骨架小，再加上吃多不胖的体质身上也没有几两肉，小小一只躺在身下的样子十分乖顺。知道卓定这是第一次，熊宇龙强压下心中的躁动，努力保持着耐心跟小孩接吻。他并不着急深入，用灵活的舌头在外面不断舔舐小孩的唇瓣，再扫过一排排齿列，引起一阵阵难耐的痒。但他又恶劣的不给小孩换气的机会，直到感受到小孩主动为他打开口腔才放过他。

卓定被吻的迷迷糊糊，他能感受到对方的舌头正肆无忌惮地与他的纠缠，激烈的口水声和喘息声在黑夜里无限放大，清楚地告诉着卓定他正在跟自己的哥哥做些什么。意识到这令人羞愧的事实，卓定用被压在胸前的手推了推对方，但这小小的反抗却让熊宇龙更加兴奋起来。

“别乱动。”熊宇龙把在他胸前作祟的手一把抓住压在身侧，正游到颈侧的吻吮吸的力道更重了些。正在进行的动作带着两人交叠的双腿色情地摩擦着，要命的地方互相贴合，卓定甚至可以感受到睡裤下对方已经硬起来的性器的形状。睡衣的扣子也被一颗一颗解开，大手顺着滑嫩的皮肤一路向下抚摸着。太瘦了，熊宇龙甚至有些怀疑小孩能不能吃下自己的东西。

卓定现在感觉全身都痒。陌生又迟钝的快感累积，空虚的感觉从下身缓缓爬上来，自己的性器也缓缓抬头，身体已经做好了准备，诚实地告诉他自己他还想要更多。被翻过身的时候卓定有些害怕，这个姿势他看不到熊宇龙的脸，这令他十分没有安全感。但随之滚烫的身体压下与他贴紧，微妙的皮肉触碰感让他产生一阵阵战栗。直到熊宇龙专属的低沉嗓音在他耳边响起，他才稍稍平静下来。

后背落下一个又一个吻，大手也不老实地在全身游走。他努力忽略熊宇龙在自己身上作乱的手，把呻吟和喘息全部埋进枕头里。突然他感觉到睡裤被人扒下，腰也被人拉高，这让他不得不的支起手臂撑着自己，接着屁股就贴上一个滚烫的东西。身后的欲望已经呼之欲出。

卓定的性器跟他本人一样青涩，只是被熊宇龙用简单的技巧套弄几下便硬了起来。平时连自慰都很少的小孩根本经不起这样的刺激，几下便泄了出来。这下手臂也没力气再做支撑，整个上半身都趴在了床上，全身只有屁股高高挺起，场面变得更加色情。此时熊宇龙也早就硬的不行，但又怕吓着小孩，只能用性器不断摩擦对方臀部凹陷下去的地方。流出的液体让那里变得湿润粘滑，空虚的感觉被逐渐放大，卓定脸皮薄，想要多一些的这种话他说不出口，于是他悄悄地摇着屁股配合着熊宇龙摩擦的动作。

熊宇龙此时正在爆炸的边缘，哪怕是卓定一丁点的小动作他都不会放过。被激到的人立刻借着穴口周围的液体送进去一指，简单抽插了几下发现卓定没有什么不适之后就又加进去一根手指。扩张的过程十分漫长，熊宇龙大概把这辈子的耐心全部都给了卓定，只要卓定发出一点疼的声音熊宇龙便会立刻停下，然后跟他接吻安抚正浑身颤抖的小孩。

身后被手指入侵的滋味一点都不好受，但好在熊宇龙动作温柔，给了卓定适应的时间。现在卓定完全不想回应身后的人，他从来都不知道自己的那处可以吃下对方的四根手指，现在情况让他有些难为情。疼是不可避免的，但逐渐涌上来的密密麻麻的快感让他忍不住发出声音。手指还不够，还想要更大的东西进来。仿佛熊宇龙与他心意相通一般，在他昏头呻吟的时候，身后的手指突然抽出，接着一个巨物便立刻顶了进来。

熊宇龙缓缓把自己的性器塞进小穴，但随后他便因为卓定的颤抖而停下，不得已他只能俯下身与对方接吻。卓定此时满脸涨红，无法抑制的泪水流了满脸。他把卓定抱在怀里，一边吻去脸上的泪水，一边下身轻轻地往里挤进去。小孩似乎还因为他过去粗大的性器而感到不适，但已经明显可以看出来疼痛正在减少。他像抱着一个玻璃娃娃一样，下半身缓慢开始运动，等到他听见卓定发出已经压抑不住的呻吟时，才正式顶撞起来。

卓定腰腹颤抖，原本紧绷的身体被顶弄得敏感起来。快感不断从下半身传来，他不得已只得张开嘴大口呼吸。翘起的屁股被人死死按在粗大的性器上，身体内的敏感点不断被用力顶撞，不知所措的双手只能牢牢抓住枕头来缓解涌上全身的快感。

欲望一旦开始就会一发不可收拾。似乎忍的太久，熊宇龙越顶越深，越顶越用力，掐在卓定腰间的双手也不自觉加重，白皙的肌肤上渐渐被掐出了红印。下半身冲撞的速度不断加快，小穴也被刺激得不断往外流水，肉体拍打的水声刺激着两人的耳膜，一个更加羞红了脸，一个变得更加兴奋。

下身的撞击突然变得猛烈，小孩的屁股已经被拍打的通红。似乎有什么不满意，熊宇龙伸手扭过小孩的下巴想与他接吻，却发现对方此时已经眼神涣散，口水也无法抑制地流下来，这幅模样要多色情又多色情。接着大大小小的呻吟全部被堵在嘴里，熊宇龙另一只手也抚上小孩肿胀的性器不断套弄起来。原本已经在高潮边缘的小孩经不住这一下的刺激，精液抽搐着一股一股喷射了出来。处在不应期的小穴还在不断被人顶撞，一下一下戳在敏感点上让卓定受不了地挣扎起来。

高潮过后的小穴把熊宇龙的东西咬得死紧，肉壁一下一下绞着，把他往更深的地方吃进去。烟花在他的大脑里一阵一阵炸开，他已经顾不上身下卓定的挣扎，更用力把人压在床上用下身死命顶弄着，喘着粗气把大股精液全部射进卓定的身体里。

第一次经历如此激烈的性事让两个人体力都有些耗尽，缓过神的熊宇龙发现卓定已经昏睡过去，他也就着两人相连的姿势从背后抱住小孩一起睡了过去。至于如何掩饰身上留下的大片痕迹，那都是明天校服的任务了。


End file.
